


Tiny Ballerina

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames takes Briar Rose to ballet class and she loves it, so they go and get her little ballet shoes and a outfit :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Ballerina

While Arthur usually took their daughter to her activities, now and then conflict would happen and Eames took over. He never minded, he in fact, loved helping out - he often felt he didn’t do his share though Arthur told him he did plenty.

That afternoon, Arthur had Phillip and he had to pick up Edward from practice so he didn’t have time to go pick up his daughter from school, take her home to change and then take her ballet class, so he asked Eames if he could do it. Eames had no problem doing so and when he picked up Briar Rose from school, he let her know the change of plans. 

She was more than pleased.

Eames took her home and helped her change into her leotard and ballet flats and when she was done, Briar Rose exclaimed,

“Daddy, can you do my hair for ballet class?”

Eames smiled, seeing that her hairstyle from that morning wasn’t good for ballet class. She had two French braids that hung a bit past her shoulders and she was ready for a change.

“Of course, my flower. You want one of those big, ballerina buns?”

“Yes!”

So Eames got started doing her hair and once he was done and she was more than excited, he took her to ballet class.

Eames sat in the waiting room, letting Arthur know they got there on time and she was dancing in class. He watched his daughter now and then, smiling as he saw how graceful she was. Considering she was four, she took the class very seriously and listened and gave other girls glares when they didn’t. Eames saw nothing but Arthur in her when she did that and he would laugh to himself. The other parents there all spoke softly, bragging to each other about their kids, laughing when they fell - Eames felt the most proud though, his little flower was clearly the best in her class. She never fell and she did all her stretches and feet positions just like a little pro. Eames only took a deep breath and smirked, feeling chuffed. 

After class, Briar Rose ran over to him and threw her arms around him, being lifted up in the air.

“Daddy did you see me?”

“I did, my flower. You were so good!”

“I love ballet class.”

“I’m happy that you do.”

“Daddy, can I have new ballet shoes? My old ones are breaking at the toes.”

She stuck her leg out to show the wear and tear on the tip of her little ballet flat. Eames frowned and said,

“Hm, that won’t do. Let’s get you some new shoes.”

She cheered as Eames carried her out.

They stopped at the near by dance store where they specialized in dance shoes and uniforms for children. While Eames let Briar Rose look around, he went to find shoes in her size. When she returned with an elegant, tasteful ballet outfit, leg warmers, shrug and wrap skirt all in a baby pink, the leotard black, the tights white, Eames showed her the shoes. She tried them on and showed her father and eventually, she settled on pale pink pair that had lacing instead of the usual elastic straps. 

She wanted to wear them out and of course, Eames let her. He bought everything she picked and then they went home. The moment she walked through the door, she ran to Arthur and held her leg out and said,

“Daddy bought me new shoes!”

Arthur smiled and said,

“How pretty!”

He looked at Eames, seeing him closing the door, holding a bag in his hand and he sighed.

“What else did daddy buy you?”

Briar Rose told him, then took him by the hand so she could walk him over to Eames and show her father the bag. After showing him her new ballet outfit, she ran off to say hi to Edward and Phillip, then the dogs. Eames looked at Arthur and he saw his husband giving him a look.

“What?”

“Why did you buy her new shoes? She has a pair.”

“They were worn out and hideous.”

“They’re supposed to be worn. And what about the outfit?”

Eames shrugged.

“She wanted one.”

“You spoil her.”

“I spoil all our children.”

Arthur couldn’t argue that. 

“I started dinner.”

Eames still held the bag with Briar Rose’s clothes as he went over to the playpen where Phillip was sitting, Edward sitting on the outside while he colored. He greeted his eldest, then scooped up Phillip and Enoch the peacock. He heard Arthur say he started dinner and he nodded and said,

“All right. Edward, come on, let’s wash up for dinner.”

Edward nodded, setting his crayons down as he started to go upstairs, Briar Rose following. Before Eames was able to go after them, Arthur said,

“You’re not taking her to class again.”

Eames turned and laughed.

“I won’t buy her new shoes all the time!”

Arthur gave him a disbelieving look.

“I won’t!”

Arthur only laughed softly and shook his head.


End file.
